Heretofore, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, external-lighting lighting device 103 has been known that places light emitting device 101 diagonally below and in front of signboard 100, and illuminates illumination-target surface (surface) 102 of signboard 100 by the light output from this light emitting device 101. Light emitting device 101 that is used in this external-lighting lighting device 103 has light source 104 such as a halogen lamp and a discharge lamp accommodated in case 105, reflects the light from light source 104 by means of reflecting member 106 provided inside case 105, refracts and outputs the light that arrives directly from light source 104 and the light that is reflected by reflecting member 106 and then arrives, by means of lens 107, and illuminates illumination-target surface 102 by the light output from this lens 107. The same technology as the technology of this lighting device 103 is disclosed in patent literature 1 and patent literature 2.